


Infatuation

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [6]
Category: Puncture (2011)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infatuation, Public Blow Jobs, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Smoking, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Mike Weiss has his addictions, one of his lesser known ones is infatuation.
Relationships: Mike Weiss/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'infatuation'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? This is my first time writing Mike Weiss, I hope this does him justice, I certainly wouldn't mind a night like this with him.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Valentine’s Day brings a starry sky. Little specks of silver cast amongst an inky blue blanket. Warmth glistens on his skin, tattoo flexing as he raises his bottle and gulps down the last of his beer. And over the rim of the brown bottle, his eyes catch yours.

No discernible expression despite the coy smirk you offer him. His jaw clenches, a muscle in his cheek twitching. A tilt of your head as you imagine what that handsome face must feel like between your thighs. Messy hair to anchor yourself to. An unkempt beard that must burn deliciously.

A minute’s pause before you follow him out the side door. The dark alleyway hangs heavy with the cool night air and a translucent fog of cigarette smoke. A few drunkards, but they’re far enough to be of little consequence. A long stream of smoke from Mike’s lips, it swirls in the air before disappearing.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He asks lowly, a thrum in your core at the roughness. “You want something, kitten?”

“Your cock,” you trill, fingers dancing over his inked forearms. “You gonna let me have it?”

Mike chuckles darkly, his eyes drop down and it’s his way of telling you he wants you on your knees. You eye him greedily, biting back a moan when he pulls his cock free. Long and thick, already half-hard.

“All yours, kitten. Show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

Fingers wrap around him, stroking him until he’s leaking and you glance up, but Mike offers you little. A large hand cups your jaw, fingers tipped with nicotine. A soft hum as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock. Run your tongue along the ridge. Your moan muffled and he inhales sharply.

Arousal dampens your panties. You lose yourself in the sensation, his cock heavy and velvety in your mouth. Mike groans when you swirl your tongue over the tip, bob your head because you’re desperate for him to come. A glance up, and you smile around his length. Lust swims in his eyes, barely visible as he lights another cigarette and vanishes behind a veil of smoke.

“Hey, Mike- oh, sorry, man!”

A friend of his that winks salaciously before heading back inside. It excites you. And Mike. The fact that you were caught with his cock in your mouth. A husky growl that makes your clit throb. Mike tilts his head back against the brick wall as he comes in hot spurts, still smoking that damned cigarette as he empties himself down your throat. A lick of your lips and he surreptitiously glances down the now deserted alleyway. A brush of his lips over yours.

“That mouth on you.” He chuckles, fishing for another cigarette.

“You love it.” You wink, plucking the cigarette from his lips and sauntering away, safe in the knowledge infatuation will bring back you back together again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
